headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Limits: Black Box
"Black Box" is the the twenty-fifth episode of season four of the 1995 iteration of the science fiction anthology series The Outer Limits. It is the eighty-sixth episode in the series overall. The episode was directed by Steven Weber with a script written by Brad Markowitz. It first aired on Showtime on Friday, December 11th, 1998. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Outer Limits: The Complete Fourth Season DVD boxset collection by MGM. * Kevin Conway provides the voice for the Control Voice. He is uncredited in the series. * This episode has been made available for instant viewing on Hulu. * This is the second and final episode of The Outer Limits directed by Steven Weber as well as his second work as a director overall. He previously directed the season three episode, "The Revelations of 'Becka Paulson". * This is the third episode of The Outer Limits written by Brad Markowitz. He writes and/or co-writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Promised Land". His next episode is "In Our Own Image". He is also known for writing episodes of M.A.N.T.I.S. and Dark Skies. * Actor Ron Perlman was injured doing a fight scene with actor Chris Mulkey. While filming, Perlman was thrown and slammed into a camera, injuring his eye. * Actor Ron Perlman is well known amongst sci-fi fans, having appeared in more than two-hundred film and television projects, many of which pertain to the speculative fiction genre. He played the lead role of Hellboy in the Hellboy film series. He was the voice of the Abomination on the Marvel Super Hero Squad online video game. He was the voice of Doctor Double X on the "A Bat Divided!" episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He played Hannibal Chau in Pacific Rim. He played Johner in Alien Resurrection and many, many more. * Actor Peter DeLuise is also known for his work behind the camera as a producer and a director. He was a consulting producer on the Showtime series Jeremiah. He was a supervising producer, director and occasional actor on many episodes of Stargate SG-1, and he has directed episodes of Kyle XY, Andromeda, Stargate Universe and Sanctuary. As an actor, DeLuise is best known for playing the role of Seaman Dagwood on the TV series SeaQuest DSV. * Actress Maria del Mar is best known for playing the role of Lieutenant Sam Houston on the Canadian sci-fi series TekWar. * Actor Donny James Lucas is credited as Donny Lucas in this episode. * Actor Michael David Simms is also known for playing a variety of bit roles in film an television including shows such as Doctor Who, Harsh Realm, Stargate SG-1, Dark Angel, The X-Files and Viper. This is the first of two appearances that he makes on The Outer Limits. He also plays an administrator in the season seven episode, "Mona Lisa". Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to the safety flight recorder found in most commercial airliners. Bloopers * Quotes * Control voice: Wars can be won or lost but in the battle waged inside a man's soul, only love can heal the wounds. .... * Control voice: It is said that conduct on the battlefield is the ultimate measure of a man. But often the enemy we are most afraid to face is much closer... to home. On This Day Other events that took place on the same date that this episode first aired include: See also External Links * * * "Black Box" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:1998/Episodes Category:December, 1998/Episodes